Myrania
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Myrania is covered in blue exterior scales and a lighter blue underbelly. A unique pattern of lighter blue swirls around her body from her head to her feet. She has six horns and razor sharp teeth and claws, but prefers powerful spells over physical attacks. She is not very muscular, but do not let that fool you. She can put you to the ground in a heartbeat. Personality Likes: Food (Under likes category): Myrania does not often eat to rid herself of death points, but during the few times that she does eat for this purpose, she prefers to eat banana splits or pretzels. She does love to eat meat on a regular basis and will often look for tasty gnomes to fuel this hunger. Social Status (Under likes category): Myrania loves other dragons and naka-duskael (humans and other bipeds). She is very friendly to everyone around her, unless someone is aggravating her. Dislikes: Myrania hates the Withered Aegis but loves to loot from their corpses for stuff to add to her hoard. Myrania also hates spiders, and will kill as many as 5 at a time if one gets in her way. Fears: Myrania is afraid of various trolls like Sal'guk because they have ganged up on her on many occasions. Myrania is also afraid she will never find someone to love her when she grows to an adult. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Myrania is very courageous, and will only begin to run if her health is low or if she is ganged up on by more enemies than she can handle. Weaknesses: Myrania is not very good at sneaking, and is often spotted by enemies she is trying to avoid. Story Myrania was born on a far away island, but has no idea who her parents were, as her home was attacked by the Withered Aegis 1 day after she hatched from her egg. She was transported to safety on another island still unknown to her and was told to take the portal to Skalkaar. The new island she was on was also fending off the Aegis, and it was much too dangerous for her to stay. Upon reaching Skaalkar, Myrania met a friendly hatchling named Spitfyre that helped her find her first adventure and crafter trainers. After Myrania had learned to basics of being a dragon, she headed over to New Trismus where she met Snostorm, her first crush, as well Solarrian, a very friendly ancient. Myrania soon finished her questing in New Trismus and traveled to Kion, where she started getting deep into crafting. Myrania soon fell out of love with Snostorm, because she started to see him less and less. Myrania eventually visited Dralk to learn lairshaping and met Alenos, her next crush, only to find out that he couldn't ascend to an adult because of a curse laid on him as a hatchling. Myriana, heartbroken, made her way to Chiconis, leveled up pretty quickly, gained a decent amount of hoard, and met Moonstrike, a young hatchling who she helped with quests and leveling in adventure school. Soon after Myrania met Moonstrike, she met Crystalls. Crystalls and Moonstrike both remembered their parents' names before they were separated from them, as well as Myr. As they soon figured out, they had the exact same parents, making them sisters. Myrania, Crystalls, and Moonstrike went through Rite of Passage and killed Seliena the Brilliant together, before ascending at the waterfall of New Vassarak. Video of Ascencion here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GK_fUIgg6PY Biography Coming soon.... Ongoing Story Myrania has been very busy lately preparing and planning the ascencion party she wants to host for her sisters and others. Trivia Gallery Temporary.png|Example Myriana is Hungry 1.jpg|Myrania eating pretzels Myriana flying 2.jpg|Myrania gliding Hiss.png|Myrania hissing at sandstone golem that decided to mess with her Category:Characters